1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus and a printer that have clock functions and, more specifically, to those that control time display by use of the 12-hour system and the 24-hour system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a variety of electronic apparatuses such as a facsimile, a printer, a TV set, and a personal computer have built in it a so-called clock IC, etc. to measure time, thereby achieving various functions such as display of a current date and time and setting of a reservation timer. Generally, there are two types of hour systems used in these electronic apparatuses, that is, the 12-hour system (e.g., 2:00 p.m.) and the 24-hour system (e.g., 14:00). Also, generally, either of these two hour systems to display time is set beforehand in each of these electronic apparatuses.
Whether the 12-hour system or the 24-hour system for time display is preferred by a user depends on an area where the user lives. Specifically, it is known that Americans and Canadians like the 12-hourtime display system. Therefore, generally hour system that is optimal for time display at the destination of the relevant electronic apparatus is set beforehand when it is manufactured.
Further, as a technology to switch time display by means of the clock functions, a facsimile apparatus is known which is equipped with a switch to make switchover between the standard time and the summer time so that each time this switch is operated, the time setting may be advanced or delayed by one hour, which is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Publication No. HEI 6-284236. In this facsimile apparatus, operations of an operator can be simplified to easily switch between the standard time and the summer time.